I Won't Say I'm In Love
by ZacandVanessaequalsZanessa
Summary: This story starts off with Troy and Gabriella best friends since they were in Kindergarten and they grow to love each other and they won’t say to each other they are in love will there friends be-able to convince them. used to be Crystal122578
1. BeginningIntroduction

Hey Guys it is me again back with a new story called 'I Won't Say based on the song I Won't Say (I'm in love) from Disney's Hercules

**Hey Guys it is me again back with a new story called 'I Won't Say based on the song I Won't Say (I'm in love) from ****Disney's**** Hercules**

**This story will basically follow Troy and Gabriella and Gabriella has to convince herself to her friends Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and Martha that she is not in love with Troy and Troy has to convince to his friends Chad(Taylor's Boyfriend), Zeke(Sharpay's Boyfriend), Jason(Kelsi's Boyfriend) and Ryan (Sharpay's Twin Brother and Martha's Boyfriend)**

**This story starts off with Troy and Gabriella best friends since they were in Kindergarten and they grow to love each other and they won't say to each other they are in love will there friends be-able to convince them to say I'm in love to each other? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi and Ryartha (WTF?)**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor Mc Kessie**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

**Ryne Sanborn as Jason Cross**

**Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Neilson**

**Kaycee Stroh as Martha Cox**

**In 'I Won't Say (I'm In Love) Coming To April 1****st**** 2008**

**Review and tell me what you think please 7 comments for chapter 1 to be posted on 1****st**** April so R&R thanks**

**Also if you think this story sounds crap please review this before I post chapter 1 and then it will be over ok!**


	2. Getting A Room

Well This Is My First Chapter of I Won't Say so don't worry they will get better if this one is crap but im not really a writer but I have stories that need to be but onto Fan Fiction

Well This Is My First Chapter of I Won't Say so don't worry they will get better if this one is crap but im not really a writer but I have stories that need to be but onto Fan Fiction!

DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own 

18 Year Old Gabriella Montez sulked as she got out of bed that Saturday morning her Mom had the Wonderful idea of going to church with there next-door neighbours The Bolton's Wow Fun Gabriella Thought.

Truth Was She Hated there son he was the same age as her with Bright Blue eyes and Sandy brown Hair he was pretty amazing but she couldn't stand him she hated his guts she could never like him and still her friends go on about her Loving him intensely and His Friends are exactly the same. But Gabriella and Troy both knew to themselves they loved each other.

Gabriella dragged herself towards the bathroom and got in the shower letting the warm water cascade down her body.

Downstairs

"Hello Troy Are You Here For Gabriella" Ms. Montez Asked the 18 year old boy standing in front of her with a Huge smile plastered across his face

"Yes I am my dad told me too come and get her knowing you only have enough room for two in your car so we are taking Gabriella while you take Yourself and Tyler(Gabriella's Younger Brother he is 3 years old) is that ok" Troy asked while picking up Toby (His 4 Month Old Younger brother)

"Yes fine here pass me Toby and you can go in Gabriella's room she will be ready soon just go wait for her" Ms. Montez said while setting down Toby

**WITH GABRIELLA**

She is getting out of the shower and she walks into her room with just a towel around her

"Ahhhhh Troy What are you doing in my bedroom??" Gabriella asked embarrassed that she was partly naked in front of her biggest crush

"Your Mom told me to wait in here for you I hope that is ok" Troy said while a small smile played at his lips

"Yeah it is as long as you GET OUT while I get changed" Gabriella said leading him towards the door

"Ok well your Mom is going with Tyler and your coming with me in my new car" Troy said while Gabriella closed the door in his face

AFTER CHURCH

Gabriella is talking to her two friends on AIM Taylor and Kelsi and Troy is speaking to Chad and Jason

Gabriella: MathFreak18

Taylor: ScholasticFreak17

Kelsi: Playmaker18

Troy: TroysieLoves?

Chad: BBallLover17

Jason: BBallFreak18

MathFreak18: Hey Tay Hey Kels

ScholasticFreak17: Hey Gabs have you told Troy yet?

Playmaker18: Yeah Gabs have you? You like totally want him

MathFreak18: No!! I haven't and im not planning on telling him any-day soon

TroysieLoves? is Requesting MathFreak18 To Join BBallLover17 and BBallFreak18 in a 4 way conversation

Accept or Reject

Gabriella Accepted and had a flashback of the first-time she found out about that it was in Taylor's house

_FlashBack_

"_Hey Tay" a overly excited 10 year old Gabriella shouted_

"_Hey Gabriella I found out a new thing on AIM look you press this button and you can invite anyone to a conversation" Taylor replied_

"_Amazing but I have HUGE news" Gabriella shouted exaggerated _

"_Cool What Is It?" Taylor asked Eagerly_

"_I Like Troy Bolton" Gabriella Screamed not noticing Taylor recording a Voice Clip and sending it To Chad's conversation_

_ScholasticFreak9: Chad You Can't Tell Troy about That Voice Clip_

_BBallLover9: Ok I Promise I Have Got To Go Bye_

_ScholasticFreak9: Ok Bye Chad_

_BBallLover9 Has Signed Out_

_ScholasticFreak9 Has Signed Out_

End Flashback

"I Hate Getting Added Into Conversations but I accepted" Gabriella said to No-one In Particular as Tyler came into her room and climbed up onto her lap rested his head against her chest and nearly fell asleep

"Me Sleepy Gabsiella" Tyler said sleepily

"I Know Ty how about I go and put you to bed do you want to sleep on my bed?" Gabriella asked her little brother as he nodded she lifted him up and tucked him in under her Purple covers

_Next Morning_

In UCLA

Gabriella Montez Walked down the hallways searching for Taylor Kelsi Sharpay and Troy they usually hang out before Gabriella goes to Upper Class Physics along with Taylor while Kelsi goes to Piano Pro Class and Troy goes to the gym to brush up on his basketball skills as it is his Free Period.

"TROY" Gabriella Shouted as she saw him walking down the hallway towards the gym

"GABS" Troy mimicked her voice

"Stop mimicking me you know I hate that so STOP" Gabriella said sternly

"Ok I Will STOP" Troy said still mimicking her knowing it ticked her off you could tell they were flirting even if you were blind or and death (No Offence to anyone who is)

"Ok You to Love Birds get a room" Chad said coming up behind Troy

"Chad were not flirting or going out so we don't need a room" Troy said trying not to blush knowing it would totally blow his cover

"You want us to get a room fine (pulls troy into the empty Drama room) Look Got one but we don't need one because we don't like each other were best friends nothing more" Gabriella said not knowing that Troy wished they could be more just as much as she wished

**Aww Well that's the first chapter it took me 3 days well actually one really because I have been crying most of the time my Great Nan died on the 28****th**** March in her sleep and my Best Friend Karen from Saudi Arabia died not to long after she was only 13 I will have a Tribute up for her in a separate story that will be called Tribute To Karen I hope everyone will read it anyway first chapter hope you like it!!**


	3. Finding Out and Lying

Im Actually quite sad at the moment I have 4 reviews only 4 reviews that is pretty pathetic im worried I try my hardest I should be studying my Spanish Coursework now instead I am writing this I might not have to but I am anyways on with the story

**Im Actually quite sad at the moment I have 4 reviews only 4 reviews that is pretty pathetic im worried I try my hardest I should be studying my Spanish Coursework now instead I am writing this I might not have to but I am anyways on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING ******** :'( That's Sad I own nothing) except Toby and Tyler**

**Last Chapter**

"You want us to get a room fine (pulls troy into the empty Drama room) Look Got one but we don't need one because we don't like each other were best friends nothing more" Gabriella said not knowing that Troy wished they could be more just as much as she wished

"There is something hugely weird going on between them two they act like a couple but they seem like best friends whenever we are around it's weird" Taylor Said while watching the walk towards homeroom laughing

"Yeah you right Tay I mean they act different around us" Sharpay said studying the way they walked exactly in Sync with each other

**IM HOMEROOM**

The Room Is empty and it is Just Troy and Gabriella alone in there Homeroom doesn't start until 10 minutes so they decide to close the door

"Why'd you close the door Troy" Gabriella asked concerned

"Because I want to do something that me and you both want" He said inching closer and closer every second

"I Know what you mean" Gabriella said inching closer herself until there lips met in a blissful kiss Troy licked Gabriella's bottom lip begging for entrance she gladly excepted and the tongues explored each others mouth they were broken apart by 2 gasps and 3 squeals

Chad and Jason Both Gasp

Kelsi, Sharpay and Taylor both squeal

"You can't deny it we both saw you we knew something was going on between you two and we had to check on you we knew it" Sharpay said staring evilly at the both

"What did we do" Gabriella asked taking a few steps backward holding Troy's hand behind her back

"Oh we all saw it you and Troy Kissing each other all 5 of us saw it Crystal Clear" Kelsi said coming up beside Sharpay

Gabriella Looked Towards Troy as Troy looked at her with pleading eyes

"Ok we admit you saw us practising for the upcoming Spring Musical I mean if we get the lead rolls AGAIN then there will obviously be a kiss so we were practising ok" Gabriella said lying through her teeth

"Oh I understand I saw the script Trevor has to kiss Corrie passionately at the end" Ryan said coming out of nowhere

"Ahhhh" Chad Screamed startling everyone else

2 minutes Later Gabriella was sitting on Troy's desk Taylor's on Chad's Sharpay on Zeke's Kelsi on Jason's and Ryan has no one to sit on his desk

Ms. Darbus walks in

"Ms. Montez, Ms. Mckessie, Ms. Evans and Ms. Neilson Please move yourself to your seats not Mr. Bolton's, Mr Danforth's, Mr Baylor's and Mr. Cross' Table so move" Ms. Darbus said while Gabriella and the rest took there seats next to the table the boys were sitting at

During while Ms. Darbus was Babbling on about how Cell Phones are Evil something weird popped up she started talking about projects work

"You will work in Pairs I have assigned you pairs and they are Boy Girl pairs and I will not change these pairs these pairs you must stick too so first

Ms. Montez & Mr. Bolton

Ms. Mckessie & Mr. Danforth

Ms. Evans & Mr. Baylor

Ms. Neilson & Mr. Cross

Ms. Exxon & Mr. Evans

Ms. Tyler & Mr. Parry

Ms. Clark & Mr. Taylor

Ms. Smith & Mr. Wonderment

They are your pairs no sit next to your partner and discuss what play you might do it about you are directing a play you must write out a script and must act out one scene in our next lesson which is after Spring Break the first day back Monday 31st March remember your partners

"This is great" Gabriella whispered loud enough for only Troy to here

"I know me and you together doing Drama homework for the Whole spring break and after Drama we can do other things" Troy smiled secretively to her

**BELL RINGS**

"I'll see you later Troy I have upper class Physics" Gabriella said

"Me Too I got moved classes so me and you in Upper Class Physics together" Troy said flashing his famous Bolton smile

"Cool but Taylor sits next to me so sorry" Gabriella said sadly

"Gabs you will have to sit on your own I failed Upper Class Physics I've been moved to Lower Class Physics and Lower Class Chemistry and Lower Class Biology sorry" Taylor said leaving as quickly as she came

"Good news ive been moved up to Upper Class Chemistry and Upper Class Biology Yay!! You and me Together In Science we defiantly have 'Chemistry' do you get it Science Chemistry" Troy said earning himself a small smile from Gabriella

"Come on Troy also hopefully you can help me with the last question on my Math Homework it completely confuses me I was off when we did Algebra but I insisted that you got my homework for me the question is 2a + 7b + 15a +9b +10c +1c

"Brie that answer is 17a+16b+11c was that the only one you were stuck on out of 250 wow I got stuck on the last 150 Mr. Burns didn't basically say how you do them but anyway I figured it out" Troy said while walking into Upper Class physics and sitting next to Gabriella

**This May Be Short But It Was Also Rushed It took me 1 Hour and 22 Minutes so I think that is alright just about 3 Pages long so that's enough hopefully R&R Please thanks**

**#Charli# 333333**


	4. 3 weeks together & Bf and Gf

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Last Chapter:_ "Come on Troy also hopefully you can help me with the last question on my Math Homework it completely confuses me I was off when we did Algebra but I insisted that you got my homework for me the question is 2a + 7b + 15a +9b +10c +1c_

"_Brie that answer is 17a+16b+11c was that the only one you were stuck on out of 250 wow I got stuck on the last 150 Mr. Burns didn't basically say how you do them but anyway I figured it out" Troy said while walking into Upper Class physics and sitting next to Gabriella_

**During Upper Class Physics**

"And that is basically Half-Life" Mr Slocomb explained as the whole class wrote down what ever was on the white board

A Note Lands Next to Gabriella's Book

It Reads:

_Dear Brie_

_Meet me in are secret place after this lesson you and I have the same timetable free period I need to ask you something_

_Love Troy XoXo_

Gabriella Replied

_Dear Troy,_

_Ok I need to ask you something as well but you cannot repeat it to anyone also no interruptions because Chad has Lower Class Biology Taylor has Lower Class Chemistry Sharpay and Ryan have Stage Class Pro and Kelsi has Piano Class Pro_

_Love Brie XOXO_

She passed the note to Troy and he Smiled she replied with a Sweet smile

**11:00 Rooftop Garden**

Gabriella is climbing the stairs while Troy follows

"Right Troy what did you want to ask me?" Gabriella asked anxious knowing what it probably is from his statement earlier

"ok wouldyouliketogoonadatewithmebecauseireallylikeyouandwouldlovetogettoknowyoumorethanwedoasbestfriends" Troy said while Gabriella replied with a head nod

"Wow you basically read my mind Troy I mean I was thinking of asking you the exact same thing" Gabriella said

"Really well now I know that Ms. Montez would you take the honour of making me the happiest boy alive and be my Girlfriend" Troy said while Gabriella smiled

"Of course Mr. Bolton" Gabriella said as Troy brought her into a soft but passionate kiss

Minutes later they pulled away and Gabriella's cell went off

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

**Gabriella**-Bold/_Mom_-Italics

"**Hello**"

"_Hey Mija I have to take Tyler to his Kindergarten trial day today at 3 and I will be out late until about 11 Tyler is sleeping at your Nan's until tomorrow and you need to pick him up in the morning before school drop him off with Lucille then go to school"_

"**Mom why can't you pick him up also im not staying in the house on my own" **

"_Because I have to go on a business trip to New York for 3 weeks so basically you are looking after Tyler Troy can stay over if you want he can sleep in your bed FULLY CLOTHED PLEASE and you finish in 2 days for Spring Break so don't worry you'll be fine Gabs also you may need to stock up on snacks we are kind of low anyway Love you Mija Bye" _

"What was that all about" Troy asked

"My Mom has to take Tyler to his Kindergarten trial day today at 3 she won't be back till 11 then at 5 in the morning she has to leave to go on a business trip to New York for 3 weeks I have to pick Tyler up in the morning drop him off with your Mom then go to school and also your staying with me in my house for the 2 weeks of spring break and the last 2 days of this week sleeping in my bed as long as we stay fully clothed ok" Gabriella said as Troy nodded

"Well 3 weeks is a long time we have to work on our projects which reminds me we can't do OTHER things after" Troy said with a sad expression

**OMFG TROY HOW DARE YOU YOU WANT TO DO OTHER THINGS WITH GABRIELLA OMFG LOL WELL ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKED IT SEND ME A LOVLEY REVIW AND I WILL SMILE ************ :D :P**


	5. Tyler's POV

**_CHAPTER 4 PLEASE REVIEW_**

Chapter 4 To I Won't Say (I'm In Love) from Disney's Hercules this focuses basically on what Tyler thinks of Troy in Tyler's POV im not good at POV so it might be terrible so no rude reviews im quite happy I now have 11 reviews it may not be a lot but it

**Chapter 4 To I Won't Say (I'm In Love) from Disney's Hercules this focuses basically on what Tyler thinks of Troy in Tyler's POV im not good at POV so it might be terrible so no rude reviews im quite happy I now have 11 reviews it may not be a lot but it is more than usual so thank you to the following people**

**XoTroyellaoX**

**Tangelelos**

**xtroyellafangrlx**

**Kisha84**

**I-Fizz**

**Arieva LeFly**

**Chantelle-Bestie**

**Tyler's POV**

I ran towards my big sister as she waited for me at nana Laura's I was excited to see my sister because she is my inspiration I want her to meet my best friend called Kaitlyn but Kaitlyn is 5 and im 4 so she is older than me so is Gabsiella but she is supposed to be when I go back to Kindergarten I can't wait to see Kaitlyn again I want Gabsiella to pick me up everyday.

There was Toby's older brother standing next to my sister and they were holding hands he looked scary I don't like him that much I think his name is Toy or Troy yeah it's Troy I remember Toby shouting Troy for him to get him out his cot I don't like Troy and Gabsiella can't hold his hand I have got to stop them so I ran towards Troy's legs and bit his shin as hard as possible he screamed out in pain while I laughed and stood on his toe at the same time Gabsiella picked me up took me upstairs and started shouting at me I started crying at the force of her voice I didn't mean to Hurt Troy I just don't like him he scares me I looked over at the clock it said 7:45 what does that mean it must be late because Gabsiella picked me up a lot gentler than before and told me to apologise to Troy I said sorry but didn't mean it

**10 minutes later**

We arrived at Auntie Lucille's were Troy and Toby live right next-door to our house Gabsiella picked me up got my back pack out the car and put me down in the house she said bye to Lucille and told her she would be back at half three to pick me up and also she mentioned Troy sleeping at ours uh-oh I want the time to be me and Gabsiella time not Me Gabsiella and Troy time Troy scares me why does he have to come in my house.

**Lunch-Time**

I Sat down next to Toby as he ate his biscuits and I ate my Sandwich Lucille asked me if I wanted a drink I didn't like the juice she had and im lactose tolerant or something like that it means I can't have anything with Dairy products in like Cheese and Milk so it was either Cranberry juice or Milk wait a minute what is Mountain Dew Gabsiella drinks that maybe me have some I answered Lucille I said yes please Mountain Dew she got the bottle out and poured me some in to a plastic glass and gave Toby some Cranberry juice and he giggled after he drank it.

**Half-Three**

I waited patiently for Gabsiella to come and get me the clock said 3:32 what does that mean Gabsiella should be her soon I miss her suddenly the doorbell rand I expected it to be Gabsiella but it was that Troy man again he swiftly picked me up and I screamed and kicked but he just tightened his grip around me not tightly just softly but I still protested to him picking me up the only people who touch me are Gabsiella Mommy Nana Laura and Auntie Lucille no-one else because me no trust boys because Daddy hurt me when me baby he left me alone that's why I don't trust boys to hold me

**Im not perfect at doing POV so please no horrible reviews also I wrote this because im am actually quite ill at the moment so im home from school I went in in the morning and came home in the afternoon I have something funny to tell you**

**IN BARCELONA**

**Me: Hola**

**Leah: Hola**

**Me: Adios**

**Leah: Adios**

**Me: como tapelle tu**

**Leah: That's not even Spanish**

**Me: So let's count to ten**

**Leah: ok ****Uno dos tres cuatro cinco you finish it off**

**Me: Six sept huit neuf dix**

**Leah: that's French again**

**Me: Opps**


	6. Troy's Note it is very short

The letter that Troy writes to Gabriella which is written below is in French Scrip MT as he has curly script like writing in this also did I mention they were Pre-School Sweethearts as well

**The letter that Troy writes to Gabriella which is written below is in French Scrip MT****as he has curly script like writing in this also did I mention they were Pre-School Sweethearts as well.**

**Last Chapter was in Tyler's pov and he basically doesn't trust boys**

**This Chapter**

"TROY ALEX BOLTON how dare you think like that we are only dating" Gabriella said stunned

"Yes but did you even know we were Pre-School Lovers I have every single Valentines Card you send me from Pre-school all up until well Valentines day this year why did you stop?" Troy asked while she opened her bag

"I Kept all yours as well and I know it is 2 months late but it is a special one so keep it please" Gabriella said while going towards the kitchen coming back with two cans of mountain dew

Troy slowly opened the envelope and slid the card out he opened the card and it read

_Dear Troy well happy Valentines Day I just want to say this is probably the last Valentines Day card you are going to get of me after you read what I write below so prepare yourself._

_I really really really like you but we are only best friends nothing more so im just going to say this if you ever have the same feelings im feeling which are true love than please tell me otherwise we will always be Best Friends nothing more._

_Happy Valentines Day_

_Love Brie XoXoXo_

"Wow I never knew well anyways here is a note a wrote for you before we actually ever got together it's kinder cheesy" Troy said handing her a folded up piece of A4 paper

**Dear My Sweet Gabriella, **

My beautiful Gabriella, There is no simple explanation. No easy way to tell you how I feel. But here goes nothing. You are the sun in my sky, The Stars in my sky, twinkling high above me. Looking down with your memorable smile. The one that will stay in my heart forever. Your beautiful face is the last image that goes through my mind before I go to sleep. Your smile sending me into peaceful dreams. Dreams that bring us together. The kind that only makes you want to sleep again when you realise your dream was only a dream and will never be anything more.

It took too long to tell you how I feel. But now it's out. I'll be afraid. Afraid of your rejection, because you see Gabriella you're the one I love. I've never felt this way about another and as cliché as it sounds it was love at first sight. For me. I don't know about you. But this is how I feel and it broke my heart to keep this bottled up inside...from you. You are the one that I want to hold in my arms. I want to be able to kiss your soft lips. After the basketball game last year when we almost did. But Chad interrupted. I could feel sparks flowing through me because I know you're the one for me Gabriella. I can't imagine my life without you by my side.

Without you I wouldn't have found myself, my friends and family wouldn't have seen the other side to me. The side that you brought out. As my love grew for you I changed into the person that you know today. Not the person you met, He's still here but not the full side to me. I never would have realised that if it wasn't for you Gabriella. I would have still been living that half fake life I used to live. The one where I'm all basketball and nothing else.

I'm so grateful to have met you Gabriella, you are the missing piece to the puzzle that existed before you came into my life. If you don't feel the same, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put pressure on our friendship, I just couldn't hold in my love for you much longer. But knowing your kind heart you'll try to make it work, well I want to let you know Gabriella. I don't want you to feel pressure from this or me. If it does get to much for you just call it quits. I won't be offended or call you weak, because I know that if you don't feel the same; things would be awkward between us and even though it would hurt to let you go I would understand completely.

Gabriella you are the girl of my dreams. I love everything about you. The way your smile lights up the whole room, The way your kind even to everyone I love the way you bit your lip down when your nervous or worried about something. I love the way your hair bounces when you walk. I love the way you walk, the way you talk. I love your giggle it sends chills down my spine and I love your voice, the way you sing. It sounds like angels from heaven, playing peaceful music to my ears. Gabriella Anne Montez I love you for the way you are.

All this sounds pretty cliché as I have said before but it's the way I feel. No-one could ever replace you in my eyes. You're just the one I want to hold in my arms. You're the girl I want kiss. Crash my lips onto yours so that I know this suffering was not for nothing but for the sweet kisses I want to feel. No-one could ever be better than you. You'll always catch my eye. Make my heart beat faster. Your always gonna be the one that will makes me feel this way. The one that is gonna have my heart whether you want to take it or not.

Well I don't know if I'll give you this letter or not but if you're reading it I guess it was the right time for me to give it to you, or knowing my luck it would be the worst timing possible. I love you Gabriella.

You'll always have a place in my heart, and you'll always have mine.

All my love,

Troy xxx

"Wow well that was definitely not cheesy and you didn't have the worst timing possible because as you can tell this is the right time for me to be reading this" Gabriella said smiling broadly

**Sorry it is short but I just wanted to add in Troy's Note and Troy's note takes up nearly 3 pages.**


	7. Visit To The Past

The Letters in the Chapter involve you to change the font but silly fan fiction can't show that so you need to open Microsoft Word if you have it copy and paste the letters into microso

ft word

Gabriella's Freestyle Script

Troy's papyrus

Chapter 6 of I won't say it is a flashback to 2nd grade valentine's day

Troy writes his writing huge but Gabriella's is very italic and in perfect cursive so her's is very neat.

Flashback

Tuesday 14th February 1994 1:30pm Art Class in Albuquerque Elementary

Gabriella's P.O.V

_I Sat down next to Katie and Kingston opposite me were the other twins Taelor and Tyler Tyler and Kingston were best friends with me and troy and Katie and Taelor were my friends but they didn't like me hanging round with Tyler and Kingston even though Kingston was Katie's twin brother and Tyler was Taelor's older brother by 1 hour because she was born 15__th__ December 1988 and 12:05am while he was born 14__th__ December 1988 11:05pm so he was older by and hour we were making Valentine's day card's today I knew who I was making mine for my best friend ever Troy Alexander Bolton my mommy said he will look after me forever so I like him for looking after me when the big bully Brad came over to me on the first day and stole my book Jack and the Beanstalk Troy punched him and got my book back even though it still has a blood stain on it from Brad's nose bleed at least Troy protected me after that when brad tried to kick me _

_15 minutes later_

_Finally I had finished my card it was pink with a red heart on the front that said 'Happy Valentine's Day' in the middle then below the heart I wrote 'You'll Always' Protect Me! I Know You Will!' I was quite impressed in 2 minutes we were exchanging cards with next door's class Miss Smith's that was Home Economics as I was in Art Class which was Mrs Lloyd_

"_Hi Troy here's your Valentines day card" I Said smiling Broadly_

"_Hi Briella here's yours hope you like it" Troy said while hugging me tightly _

"_Thank You I replied while sitting down on the Chair that said Gabriella Bolton on the back Troy decided to cross out Montez and write Bolton and it won't come off while Troy sat on his that was always next to mine which said Troy Bolton on the back I opened his card and read what it said inside_

_Dear Briella_

_Happy Valentine's Day_

_Have a very nice day and me and my dad and my mom are coming over to yours tonight I have a present for you so you can have it tonight!_

_Love Troy xxx_

_I smiled I couldn't wait for the present Troy got me I waited till he opned mine before going to play with the princess fairy dolls called Gabriella and Vanessa_

End P.O.V

Troy's P.O.V

_Gabriella opened my card and smiled I opened her card it read_

_Dear Troy_

_Happy Valentines Day I have a confession to make I Like You a lot you are the bestest friend I have ever had the bestest bestest bestest friend ever I know you coming to mine tonight I have a present well it isn't exactly a present it is a surprise though_

_Well have a nice day_

_Love from Gabi XxXxXxX_

_P.S Sharpie (Sharpay) LOVES you she told me don't tell her I told you I know you hate her HaHaHa!_

_I smiled to myself she got me a surprise I held to Card close to my chest and followed Briella towards the Princess Fairy dolls called Gabriella and Vanessa she named Vanessa and I named Gabriella at her 4__th__ birthday party I bought them for her and she asked me to name on and today was Show and Tell so she decided to bring them in as it was her turn._

_End P.O.V_

Later at Gabriella's House Troy is sitting in Gabriella's room as she opens her present.

_Gabriella's P.O.V_

_As I ripped of the red heart paper I gasped he got me another Princess Fairy doll he asked me to name it but I told him he should name it he named her Brie after me so now I have Gabriella, Vanessa and Brie my birthday was in 3 day's I wanted the Prince I was going to name him Troy so then Gabriella and Troy could be the bestest friend_

_5 minutes later_

_It was now my time to give Troy's his I went over to my closet and pulled out a stool Troy stood up I stood on the stool and kissed him on his Lips I pulled away 2 minutes later and then my Mom called us for our special Valentines day dinner were everything was heart shaped today we had Heart Shaped Pancakes with special Red Syrup my Mom bought Cherry-ade because it is red she especially bought Red Forks Knife's and spoons even Red Plates that were heart Shaped as well Lucille smiled sweetly at me as did Jack I think they no something because Troy's Red Cheeks didn't really hide anything _

"_Troy son what did Gabriella do to you can't stop blushing"Jack said as I hid my face to hide my self blushing_

"_She Kissed me and I liked it was how you say it err….. Sparky" Troy said I could tell he regretted it as he looked at my Mom and she turned to look at me smiled broadly_

"_Troy you mean We felt Sparks not Sparky silly" I said earning a look from Jack saying Thanks for correcting him._

Awwwww I'm Happy im not perfectly great at Point Of Views but they sometime's work not always sorry I haven't updated Serious Writer's Block LOL and I have been revising for my GCSE's (General Certificate of Secondary Education) My friend who lives in Argentina does IGCSE's The I Meaning International so International General Certificate of Secondary Education.


	8. Those 28 letters in those 6 words

Chapter 7 of I Won't Say( I'm In Love) this doesn't carry on from the flashback last episode it is back in the present time so if you get confused im sorry

_**Chapter 7 of I Won't Say( I'm In Love) this doesn't carry on from the flashback last episode it is back in the present time so if you get confused im sorry!**_

_**Last Chapter (from chapter 5)**_

_All this sounds pretty cliché as I have said before but it's the way I feel. No-one could ever replace you in my eyes. You're just the one I want to hold in my arms. You're the girl I want kiss. Crash my lips onto yours so that I know this suffering was not for nothing but for the sweet kisses I want to feel. No-one could ever be better than you. You'll always catch my eye. Make my heart beat faster. Your always gonna be the one that will makes me feel this way. The one that is gonna have my heart whether you want to take it or not._

_Well I don't know if I'll give you this letter or not but if you're reading it I guess it was the right time for me to give it to you, or knowing my luck it would be the worst timing possible. I love you Gabriella._

_You'll always have a place in my heart, and you'll always have mine._

_All my love,_

_Troy xxx_

"_Wow well that was definitely not cheesy and you didn't have the worst timing possible because as you can tell this is the right time for me to be reading this" Gabriella said smiling broadly_

"You mean that?" Troy asked puzzled

"Err…Yeah if I didn't would I do this" Gabriella replied pulling into a forceful passionate kiss which Troy happily replied too

"I Guess you were telling the truth then I Love You" Troy said instantly hiding his face

"Troooooooy I'm tired" Gabriella said knowing she instantly changed the subject knowing it ticked him off

"Brieeeee don't do that" Troy said standing up

"Im Tired"Gabriella said knowing she was changing the subject AGAIN

"GABRIELLA STOP!" Troy shouted regretting shouting as he saw Gabriella tremble and completely burst out crying

"W…Wh…Why Sh…Shou…Shout Troy?" Gabriella said trembling

"I didn't mean it im sorry I Love you" Troy said

"Sorry doesn't cut it though does it Troy" Gabriella said getting ticked off herself

"What do you expect me to do leave?" Troy said instantly regretting it as he saw Gabriella get up

"Yeah go on then oh wait I'll do it for you oh and yeah Troy Alexander Bolton We are OVER!" Gabriella said stomping out of Her OWN house leaving Troy standing there dumbfounded

**The Next Morning at Albuquerque Park **

Gabriella sulked to herself as she sat on the bench next to the trash can while Tyler played on the monkey bars she instantly regretted bringing him her when she saw Troy walking toward the park with Ella and Katie at his side they are 7 and Toby in the pushchair he is 2 Ella and Katie are his step-sisters his Mom got re-married to a man called Mark after Jack died in a terrible car accident just after they had got a divorce so she wasn't widowed

"Hey Bri- Gabriella" Troy said trying to make conversation while Ella, Katie, Tyler and Toby all played together

"Hi" Gabriella replied blankly keeping her eyes on Tyler

"Come on Gab's why are we over you were ticking me off so I got a bit angry who cares" Troy said honestly

"Why are we over let's see well I've just found out you've been cheating on me so now I know that were over there you go good enough explanation" Gabriella said while moving further down the bench

"Gab's I want to make US work again Gabs I know you didn't mean it when you said were over wait a minute rewind did you just say I CHEATED ON YOU?" Troy said obviously

"Uh-Huh with Sharpay you little sicko bastard" Gabriella said getting pissed off totally

"WHAT THE FUCK?! ME CHEATING ON YOU GOD GABRIELLA I LOVE YOU WITH MY HEART THAT SHARPAY BITCH WON'T LAY A FINGER ON Me" Troy said pissed of at whoever told her that

"Oh So are you trying to say that that you love me more that life itself?" Gabriella asked knowing where this conversation was going

"Yes" Troy replied taking a step closer to Gabriella

"Would you like to be with me?" Gabriella asked

"No" Troy replied

"Would you be sad if I died?" Gabriella asked again

"No" Replied Troy

"Would you like to live with me forever till we are old?" Gabriella tried for the last time

"No" Replied Troy again

Gabriella was about to walk away when Troy replied

"I wouldn't like to be with you is because I want to be with you I would be sad because I would be dead to you go I go and I don't want to live with you forever till we are old because I know I want to" Troy said as Gabriella ran over to him wrapped her legs around his waist tangled her fingers in his dirty blonde hair and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster considering the temperature being 28 degrees.

_Well some sweet love in this. chapter 8 will be out a bit later because I have been having a bit of writes block wait not a bit a HUGE writers block. Well 20 reviews for an update._


	9. Leavin'

Chapter 8 of 'I Won't Say I'm In Love' Sorry I Haven't Updated In 3 Months I've Had A hectic Few Months With School Tests And Everything and With School starting again in 20 days thank god it is my Last Year

Chapter 8 of 'I Won't Say I'm In Love' Sorry I Haven't Updated In 3 Months I've Had A hectic Few Months With School Tests And Everything and With School starting again in 20 days thank god it is my Last Year!

Last Chapter…..

"_WHAT THE FUCK?! ME CHEATING ON YOU GOD GABRIELLA I LOVE YOU WITH MY HEART THAT SHARPAY BITCH WON'T LAY A FINGER ON ME" Troy said pissed of at whoever told her that_

"_Oh So are you trying to say that that you love me more that life itself?" Gabriella asked knowing where this conversation was going_

"_Yes" Troy replied taking a step closer to Gabriella_

"_Would you like to be with me?" Gabriella asked_

"_No" Troy replied_

"_Would you be sad if I died?" Gabriella asked again_

"_No" Replied Troy_

"_Would you like to live with me forever till we are old?" Gabriella tried for the last time_

"_No" Replied Troy again_

_Gabriella was about to walk away when Troy replied_

"_I wouldn't like to be with you is because I want to be with you I would be sad because I would be dead to you go I go and I don't want to live with you forever till we are old because I know I want to" Troy said as Gabriella ran over to him wrapped her legs around his waist tangled her fingers in his dirty blonde hair and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster considering the temperature being 28 degrees__._

This Chapter…..

That Afternoon Troy Was At Gabriella's With Tyler and Toby while Katie and Ella played on the Trampoline in Gabriella's back yard Troy went and set down Toby in the sand pit while Gabriella set down Tyler aswell. An Akward Silence Filled The air between the two teenagers and they avoided each-others eyes, Gabriella was the first to speak up.

"So Your Not Cheating On Me?" Gabriella Asked

"Gabriella! Has Everything We've Just Said Meant Nothing to you?" Troy asked with anger clearly visable in his voice

"No! It Meant a lot to me it's just when Sharpay told me she seemed pretty sure that it was true and there was nothing visable to prove she was lying." Gabriella said staring at Troy

"Gabriella! I Wouldn't Think of going out with a blonde bimbo (No Offence To Any) I Love You Like Mad Why Wouldn't I?" Troy asked his eyes welling up from Sadness of Gabriella not beliving him

"Troy I wish I could beleive you but I just can't she said so much with so much truth I believe her im sorry" Gabriella said while walking to sand pit to pick up Tyler as it was time for lunch

"Are you staying Troy?" Gabriella asked knowing it would be rude not too

"Yeah Sure remember nothing with Cherries, nuts or oranges in for Katie and Ella" Troy said looking out for his Step-sisters

"Ok Is Chicken and Salad alright?" Gabriella said thinking it was quick and easy

"Yes, That's Fine is there anything apporiote for Toby" Troy asked as Toby is still on baby food

"Err…. I Have Carrots and Peas mushed together in the baby range from Wal-Mart (anyone in the UK ASDA) it was Tyler's favourite is that ok?" Gabriella asked hoping it was she had nothing else

"Perfect Toby's Favourite Too isn't that weird?" Troy said trying to make something funny out of it

"Yep, It's Really Weird Isn't It" Gabriella said sarcastically

10 minutes later

"Well I'll See You Later Br—Gabriella come on Katie, Ella" Troy said calling his step-sisters

"Troy You Can Call Me Brie again since what you've said I believe you actually I belived you all along it was just funny thinking you didn't" Gabriella said holding in her laughter which was hard

"Right Montez Your Going To Get It" Troy said while chasing Gabriella around her living room

"Ewwwww!" Katie and Ella said at the same time

"What's Ewwww? I'm Only Chasing Here?" Troy asked

"No you were sucking her neck look" Katie and Ella replied at the same time again before clicking there fingers together twice then pointing towards the back of Gabriella's neck where there was a HUGE Hickey (Lovebite) (Like in the episode of The Suite Life Of Zack & Cody where Maddie and London are both choosen for the front cover of a magazine and they are fighting)

"Oh God That's Big Thanks A lot Troy How Am I gonna cover this up it's humungeous" Gabriella said looking at it through her full length mirror

"Hey Why'd you wanna cover it up it shows that your loved by moi" Troy said showing off his ego

"You Have A Huge Ego" Gabriella said while walking to find her cover-up

15 minutes later

"See Ya Later Brie, Come On Katie, Ella get Toby" Troy said while picking up Katie as she fell asleep while Gabriella was putting Cover-up on luckily he only lived next-door

5 Days Later

6:00am

"GABRIELLA GABRIELLA GABRIELLA OPEN UP I HAVE HUGE NEWS" Troy said while banging on Gabriella's door waking Gabriella and Tyler up tears streaming down his eyes

"Wait Troy I'm Coming' Gabriella Replies before Opening The door 'OhMiGod Troy what Happened?" Gabriella asked noticing his Blood-shot eyes with Tears making there way slowly down his cheeks

"I'm Moving To Alaska in 3 hours" He Said breakng down in tears as Gabriella steadied him through to the living room

"Troy You need To Calm down and tell me everything from when you left my house" Gabriella said Concerned and also sad

"W-Well I left your house then when I entered my house I put Katie in her Bed and took Toby off Ella and put him in his crib 10 minutes later Katie woke up and the a few minutes after that so did Toby 20 minutes later our dinner was ready after dinner we went into the living room for our Daily meeting and then my mom and dad said were moving to Alaska 9:00am 16th August 2008 which is Today and then I stormed up to my room locked it then I couldn't sleep so I left my house and came here" Troy said Breaking into Sobs falling onto the floor and curling into a ball

"O-Oh M-My G-God Troy" Gabriella said breaking into sobs of her own hugging her knees to her chest

"Gabriella No Don't Cry Please It's only For 5 months I'll be back before you know it" Troy said trying to get Gabriella to stop crying

"5 Months Troy that's takes us to December You'll miss my birthday and your own I planned a HUGE Birthday party for you I spent nearly a whole year planning it calling all family and friends I even got Katie, Kingston, Taelor and Tyler to come from our Elementary school remember we went to East Middle and them went to West Middle" Gabriella asked remembering there 4 friends from Elementary school

"I Know you probally did but I'm sorry Gabriella it can't be helped and the problem is if my dad likes the job there were staying there" Troy said tears blinding his view

"Well I better get back it's half seven and I need to carry on packing I'll miss you so much' Troy said while getting up 'I really will now come here" Troy said holding his arms out

"Troy Why I mean you can stay in the house with me because I'm going to be lonley all Spring Break and my friends and your friends will be pestering me about me loving you they don't know were together and if you're not there to protect me who will?" Gabriela said while sobbing into Troy's arms

"I Can't help it Gabriella if I could I would do everything in the worls I could to stay with you but as you know I can't so I'll see you in 5 months and remember I Love You" Troy said before placing a loving kiss on Gabriella's lips and saying Bye to Tyler before hugging Gabriella again and wiping away stray tears

**Well There It Is Chapter 8 I hope it was alright sorry I haven't updated in months it's been very hectic with school and my school starting up again I've had to get school uniform and on-top of it im seriously ill so this took me a few days to write so anyways please review 25 for and update I only had 19 even though I wanted 20 so I promise no update till 25 so REVIEW!!**


End file.
